


Victoria think back

by DEATHGAMING



Series: Life is strange [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEATHGAMING/pseuds/DEATHGAMING
Summary: Victoria Chase is a character form a game called Life is strange. Victoria has a role of being the popular girl who is rude to others. For example a quit from the game “go fuck your selfie”





	Victoria think back

I have chosen to do Victoria because she is a good person but she doesn’t show it.


End file.
